Many robots are programmed to utilize one or more end effectors to grasp one or more objects. For example, a robot may utilize a grasping end effector such as an “impactive” gripper or “ingressive” gripper (e.g., physically penetrating an object using pins, needles, etc.) to pick up an object from a first location, move the object to a second location, and drop off the object at the second location. Some additional examples of robot end effectors that may grasp objects include “astrictive” end effectors (e.g., using suction or vacuum to pick up an object) and one or more “contigutive” end effectors (e.g., using surface tension, freezing or adhesive to pick up an object), to name just a few.